A Letter
by BloodyAphrodite
Summary: Your most favorite punk, juvenile delinquent has decided to dump his princess. But with who? He gives her a letter and he plays with his rules until something unexpected occurs. D/G ONESHOT!


**Love Letters (A OneShot)  
**

duncanxgwenluver22 has been begging me for a D/G story... I'm am sooo not sure if this is something you readers and reviewers would love and enjoy. Plus, I did this for an online challenge of TDI on youtube back in August, 2008.**(My team won that challenge because of me!! ^-^) **Guess I was a born writer! So, don't flame me and complain because this chapter will be short.. But longer than it was for the challenge.

If I have ideas for Duncan and Gwen, I'll add it. If anyone of you have an idea for these two, PM me. Private message me. **Okay, and Three.. Two.. One. Begin!!  
**

* * *

As you know, Courtney and Duncan are together, and as well as Trent and Gwen. But what happens if Duncan and Gwen suddenly felt sparks for each other and began to date behind their supposed boyfriend and girlfriend's back?

They felt connections between each other during the Crazy Killer episode with their love of horror movies and bloody gore scenes. Then they began to talk to each other more and more before their sudden attraction to each other gave in and they shared a long, tingling sensation of a first kiss.

And as we see to this day, Duncan is still dating Courtney, but cheating behind her back with Gwen. And Trent, well, he figured it out and dramatically dumped Gwen. As crushed as she was, she was glad that Duncan was with her.

And today, we see that Duncan hanging out with Courtney, but notices Gwen alone. He pardons Courtney for his soon-to-be absence, and rushes towards Gwen with a folded note in his hand that he planned on giving sometime soon.

Gwen was confused when she was given this note, but opened as he left to his goody-goody girlfriend.

* * *

It read:

_Gwen,  
I'm planning on dumping Courtney for you, babe. I know you broke up with Elvis. I guess he found out about us, huh? __Still, just let me tell her at the right time. Just not with you around to see it. She might cry and ask why. Just head over to the Dock of Lame. Ok?  
~Duncan._

* * *

Gwen did what she was told to, and back at the Killer Bass cabin, she notices Duncan's mouth moving..

Duncan looked into Courtney's deep, intriguing, chocolate eyes to see if she could handle what he planned on saying. He took in a deep breathe before speaking.

"Princess, I have to talk to you about something." She never heard this serious tone in his voice, since he always loved using his teasings toward her.

"Duncan- stop calling me "princess", and what's up?" Duncan was surprised by her patience, since they usually tend to fight.

Duncan practiced his speech mentally, but he said, "I can't believe I'm doing this, but I think it's best-"

She cut him off, "I think I know what you are going to say.. You think it's in our best interest if we break up, right? If not, then! I want to break it off!" She made it sound so simple and easy!

Duncan always thought of himself as the player, but he got played and got confused, "Wait, Princess said WHAT??"

"I broke up with you, Duncan. I played the same game you did. I see what you do alot," Technically, Courtney shooed Duncan off.

"Sure, whatever." As he began to come close to the Dock Of Shame, he heard something and turned back. He saw Courtney and Trent kissing by the Bass porch where he got dumped.

Somehow, Duncan was feeling misery, relief, and outrageous jealousy. But he just ended up having a little tears come out of his cold, teal eyes.

"Wow, what happened to the macho criminal mastermind?" Gwen didn't notice the preppy couple making out.

Duncan laughed once, with his voice hard, "She dumped me."

"Really? I thought you were going to." She was locked onto his face.

"Well, the tables have been turned. She and Trent were doing the same thing that you and I were doing,"

She simplified it. "They were cheating on us, too."

They gave out a couple of cackles then kissed each other goodnight, before the finale.

* * *

**Idk, it kinda looks like a GxDxC fanfic... That I've never seen. For some damn reason, I'm good at writing these stories with Courtney in it. IDK why! **

**But anyways, review!! ^-^  
**


End file.
